


20 years of neglect

by mangwows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, M/M, Mentions of Viktor's Past, Off-screen Relationship(s), Victor Nikiforov-centric, Weddings, but its not shown in a graphic way at all, that wasn't good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangwows/pseuds/mangwows
Summary: One night Viktor starts to think why he still hasn't really opened up and when Yuuri gets back home, he cant' hold it in anymore.(Plus their steps to wedding and honeymoon)(open the links on a new tab)





	

He is scared, but doesn’t know why.  
  
It’s a strange feeling that occurs to him every time he realises he doesn’t know how to word his feelings out, to tell someone that he doesn’t feel good, wants to rest and take a day off. He isn’t used to sharing and now that he has that somebody to feelings share with…  
  
He asks why he doesn’t share.  
  
Viktor looks out of the window from the bed he is sitting on, legs crossed and Makkachin next to him about to fall asleep. It’s dark outside, the stars and moon clear on the dark sky, leaving the room with a faint white light.  
Yuuri is supposed to come back in a hour or so. He has been on the road for couple days now, mostly meetings with sponsors that kept him away for about 3 days.  
  
Only in three days Viktor has somehow managed to fall into that lonely feeling again. He knows that Yuuri will come back soon, but why is he still like this? He has some friends and a loving fiancé… but still he finds himself alone in his thoughts, trying to figure out a way to share his feelings and to share more of himself to others.  
  
Maybe the lingering thought of everyone still leaving him behind is the reason why he is scared? From when he only was 16, most people left him or already had. First they moved away with his family and he needed to leave his friends behind, then his family… First his older sister moved away, sick of their parents and then his parents stopped taking care of him. It was more of a relief now that he thinks about it. Living with Yakov and Lilia wasn’t that bad compared to his life with his parents. Still it hurt thinking about it, how nobody really cared about him, nobody wanted to hear his thoughts or just be with him. Everyone just wanted _from_ him, wanted him to show the talent to the world, show how good and perfect he was.  
That got to the point where he couldn’t just take it anymore. At the age of 27 he needed a break and that has been the best decision in his life so far. The next being marrying Yuuri Katsuki in two months.  
  
Finally, a little smile found its way to his face.  
  
“I’m home!”  
Viktor practically jumped from the bed, shaking Makkachin up from his sleep as he ran to the door and hugged Yuuri tightly.  
“Wow!” He laughed and pulled Viktor for the warm hug. There was an understanding silence after that. Yuuri noticed Viktor’s shoulders shaking, so he pulled him closer and stroked his back with gentle, loving strokes. “What’s wrong?” Yuuri whispered to Viktor’s silver hair.  
  
Another silence fell in between them.  
  
“…I feel… so-“ Viktor took a deep breath that was cut by a choke of tears. “-I don’t know… just…” He was trying so hard to explain what he is feeling, but the words get stuck to his throat every time. He has never told how he really has felt deep down.  
  
“…scared…” He whispered under a breath.  
  
Yuuri raised his hand up to Viktor’s hair and ran his fingers through the soft locks. “It’s alright to feel scared.” Yuuri told him. “There’s nothing wrong with feeling down.” He said with the slightest smile, remembering all the times Viktor has told him that. Viktor nodded, trying to let those words in.  
  
“It’s just… odd.”  
Yuuri waited him to continue.  
“…I’ve never spoken about… anything like this.” Viktor thought about that again. “I have, to you- but… not like this.” He corrected himself.  
  
Yuuri understands him. Viktor has been alone for a long time, so long that first hearing about it, Yuuri almost panicked.  
“I’m proud of you.” Yuuri said and kissed his forehead as Viktor raised his head up from his shoulder.  
  
Viktor seeing Yuuri’s soft smile gave him power that he needed for a long time. He hugged him again and thanked him.  
Even if he didn’t say much, the heavy thoughts faded away letting Viktor feeling light. Maybe finally he could learn to speak more about his feelings. There is someone who is there to listen to him, someone who he can trust.  
  
“You must be tired.” Viktor said with a slight laugh.  
“Not really, just tired of all the business talk.” He admitted and took his jacket off. Viktor can easily relate to that.  
   
  
  
  
“Oh, is it alright if Phichit comes to crash for couple days before the wedding?” Yuuri asked as he saw Viktor walking to kitchen.  
“Of course it is!” Viktor smiled. He is so happy that he already forgot the tired feeling of just waking up. “I think it’s better that Chris is staying in a hotel with his boyfriend.” Viktor laughed and took the coffee cup Yuuri offered him. “Oh god.” Yuuri groaned unpleasantly.  
“Are you seeing him before the wedding?”  
“Uhhh… About that.” Viktor muttered, making Yuuri turn to look at his fiancé with a questioning look.  
“Are you having a bachelor party?” Viktor asked. Yuuri almost choked on his tea. “Well… Phichit said that he has something planned…” Yuuri being the one muttering now as he sat down next to Viktor.  
“Chris wants to throw one for me.” Viktor told. “And he hasn’t told me anything what it includes.” He sighed. It could be a very nice party, just couple friends and some fun activities… or all the way around and way too many people at some strip club, sweaty and gross.  
“Well?” Yuuri asked, raising his brow.  
“Well what?” Viktor asked, turning to look at Yuuri.  
“You should go.” Yuuri said with a little smile. “I know Phichit won’t let me run away.” He laughed.  
  
  
  
  
So he went.  
  
“Viktor!” Chris smiled and hugged his good friend. They shared some updates together as Chris’s boyfriend was talking on phone with someone.  
“Chris, its ready now.” He informed from his back. Viktor seeing the grin on Chris’s face after that… only clarified what was coming up next.  
“…Chris?” Viktor asked, a bit scared what is about to happened. “I told you no-“  
“You are going to love this, I promise you.” Chris smiled innocently.  
  
After a limousine ride to a- what other than strip club, Viktor sighed, but he couldn’t really back away anymore.  
  
As they got in, Viktor was surprised. It is… empty.  
“Chris… what is this?” Viktor asked as his friend was showing where to go. “Oh, just wait.” He winked to Viktor.  
  
Chris pushed him down to a chair and tapped his shoulder. “Me and others will go now and party, you should sit here for a while.” Chris said and left. LEFT.  
For a while Viktor looked around, still so confused about what is going on, but when the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLPHAzDMVT4) started to play and he saw the lights highlighting the pole in front of him, he couldn’t tear his eyes off from it.  
For a while nothing else happened, but when the beat mixed in with the music Viktor saw _him_ walking out and grapping the pole with his left hand, walking around it, rocking his hips side to side in this costume that so much resembled the Eros costume, but was much more... revealing. This isn’t what he expected, but it’s just what he craved the most- his soot to be husband dancing for him in a closed strip club and their friends far away from them.  
  
After the song faded away, Yuuri walked closer to Viktor and pressed his both hands on Viktor’s shoulders. “Liking your bachelor party?” He smirked, leaning so close that Viktor could only just steal a kiss from him, but Yuuri backed away and placed a finger to his lips. “Let me…”  
  
  
  
  
Viktor woke up the next morning to his phone ringing alone in the bed… where’s Yuuri? He sat up, a little groan escaping his mouth as he straightened his back. His hips probably never have been this sore.  
  
“Chris?...” He answered the call, why is he calling at this hour?  
“Oh, you are up!” His friend laughed. “Yuuri wanted me to remind you to wake up before you’ll be late.”  
“Mh, thanks.” Viktor said and got up from the bed.  
“I’ll be heading there in ten minutes.” Chris added and ended the call.  
  
Viktor walked to the kitchen and saw a note.  
  
_“Morning! I left with Phichit to get ready._  
Love you!”  
  
It made him smile for a good while, before he realised that he should get himself to look somewhat decent before Chris gets to the door.  
He is still surprisingly relaxed, but the stress might catch on him soon as the wedding creeps closer hour by hour.  
  
It did, but it wasn’t stress he would really call it. He just wants to see Yuuri and tell him how much he cares and loves him. He needs to see him, but he knows that it’s impossible right now. Only a hour more… hour mor-  
  
“Viktor?” Chris called for him as he noticed his friend blanked out in the middle of putting on his suit jacket.  
“…Oh, what were you saying?” Viktor asked and finished dressing up.  
“Nothing.” Chris mumbled, still looking at Viktor. “What’s going on?” He asked and crossed his arms, not letting this one slide away. There’s been way too many times Viktor has gotten away with not telling him what he is thinking about.  
Viktor sighed and shrugged. “I’m nervous, that’s all.” He admitted to his friend.  
“That’s normal.” Chris smiled, happy that Viktor told him this. “It will be soon and then you’ll have him next to you.” Chris encouraged Viktor. It seemed to help him a lot.  
  
  
  
  
The slow dance was the part Viktor has been mostly waiting for. He can hold Yuuri close to him as they move around the dance floor slowly, with grace.  
“I love you.” Viktor whispered to Yuuri’s ear. Gently Yuuri hid his face to Viktor’s neck to hide his blush from their friends. “I love you too.” He answered and closed his eyes, letting his mind relax for this moment.  
  
Viktor could see their friends and Yuuri’s family as they danced, how some of them were crying tears of joy, how _some_ of them were taking pictures and others smiling, being so happy for them. If someone would tell 20 year old him that this is where he is 8 years later, he definitely wouldn’t believe it.  
“Thank you.” He whispered, couple tears of joy falling down his cheeks. Yuuri looked up and stroked them away with his thumb.  
If Viktor would be shorter than Yuuri, he would be glued to his chest right now, but being the taller one he rested his forehead on top of Yuuri’s head, that seems to get multiple ‘awe´s’ from their friends.  
  
  
  
  
Some weeks later, they both find their way to their honeymoon to Tenerife in a 5 star hotel with the most amazing view from their [hotel suite](https://fi.hotels.com/hotel/details.html?q-check-out=2017-03-15&q-check-in=2017-03-01&WOE=3&WOD=3&q-room-0-children=0&pa=1&tab=description&hotel-id=456536&q-room-0-adults=2&YGF=3&MGT=7&ZSX=0&SYE=3). They both explores the suite together, getting more in awe every second. The suite was modern and spacious, styled with light colours. They both loved it.  
  
Viktor took his phone out and went to the balcony, taking a picture of it, he felt like something was missing. “Yuuri!” He called out and he was there in no time. “Yes, dear?” He asked with a smile on his face. “Come here.” He said, took Yuuri by his hand and rested his hand on the railing. Viktor intertwined their fingers and snapped a photo. Their rings shimmered beautifully in the sunlight.  
“Are you posting that?” Yuuri asked as he leaned into his husband’s shoulder.  
“Not right now.” Viktor answered and put his phone away. “Being on phone is stupid when I have two whole weeks with you.” He smiled and kissed Yuuri on the lips, that sparked something in both of them.  
Viktor leaned more to the railing as Yuuri stepped forward, deepening the kiss as his hand moved up to Viktor’s cheek. Yuuri played with Viktor’s bottom lip and then pulled away from the long kiss to look into his ocean blue eyes that matched the bright ocean at the background.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Yuuri asked, still his hand on Viktor’s cheek that lowered to rest on his shoulder.  
Viktor thought about that for a little while, before he placed a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “About how happy I am.” He answered, his hand gently playing with Yuuri’s hair… it was getting a bit longer. “You?”  
“…The same.” Yuuri answered and rested his head on Viktor’s chest. “I was really anxious before the wedding ceremony.” He admitted. “Phichit had to calm me down for so long.” He silently laughed.  
“You were so gorgeous.” Viktor said and hugged his husband close. He could imagine the cute blush on Yuuri’s cheeks right now.  
They don’t need to share much words if they don’t feel the need to. They both meet each other half way, not pushing the other to speak if they don’t feel like it, but letting them continue if the need is there. This time, there wasn’t a need to speak more. They both were perfectly fine in each other’s hands.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning was bure bliss. Waking up calmly to the weight of your soulmate cuddled close to your chest, Viktor couldn’t do anything else but to smile. He placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s mess of a morning hair and closed his eyes. There was no rush to get up.  
  
Finally he feels like all the pieces of the puzzle have found their place. Of course there will be times where he or Yuuri feels down, but they are there for each other, to support, to love each other. That is what makes Viktor so happy, that he has someone to lean to when he is feeling down.  
  
He has support.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write more Viktor centric angst. There is still not enough of it! I might never stop writing Viktor-centric fics...  
> It's like 3 am right now and I don't regret writing this lmao.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos! It would make my day!! 
> 
> Tumblr: softvictory


End file.
